Perfectly dysfunctional
by hyperactivekonoichi
Summary: So we aren't exactly like Romeo and Juliet... and thank goodness, because they like died in the end. But so what? I think we'd give Shakespeare a run for his money regardless... all we need now is an ending. Eli/oc Elixoc *Might be made into a series


"You should definitely ask for the part!" I clamped my hand over my mouth when I saw Mr. Simpson shoot me a warning look.

"I don't know... I mean, won't things be weird between you and Eli?"

"No, most definitely not. I promise" Karie wasn't exactly a close friend of his, but I knew she was worried about the two of us being in the same room if I came to support her.

I was never able to figure out why Clare dumped him, until I actually went out with him (it was almost a whole year after they broke up, mind you). Things were a bit different between us though, because we knew each other before Degrassi (long story)- but that doesn't mean we lasted any longer.

"Alright... if you really mean it" She said hesitantly. And I did mean it. The lead was the only character in the play that has been left uncasted and I knew Karie would be a good candidate to play the lead in this play. This would also solve Eli's casting problems in the process.

She smiled one more time at me before walking over to where Elli sat. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. I would've loved to audition for the play or at least be involved with the costumes or lights (I did almost every year), but with Elli directing- I just wasn't sure if it would be the best thing to do with the large amounts of time we'd have to spend together.

We did stay friends after the break up, but I wanted to work our awkward short conversations to the long meaniful ones like we use to have before and when we dated slowly in time.

I quickly glanced over to the front of the classroom where Eli and Karie were chatting animatedly. By the looks of it, she got the part. Eli caught my eyes as I quickly turned back to my paper.

"Guess what?" Karie practically bounced back to where we sat. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered with excitement.

"You got the part?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" She screamed, at this point I was also standing up for reasons unknown to even me.

She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you for encouraging me!"

"That's great Karie. Really." What am I doing? Smile! You're the one who encouraged her to take the part!

"Well, I'll still have to audition- but he said I pretty much had it" Her smile slightly faltered before she squealed one more time.

If I had sounded upset, she didn't notice. She flashed me another smile before sitting down and jotting down the noted on the board.

* * *

><p>We had digital media the next day. The class was assigned partners, each having to present a topic of their choice before the class ended. I was paired up with Karie and we chose to present "the positive influences the net had on the youth today".<p>

I was going to print something off at the front of the class before I caught bits and pieces of Eli and Vicky's conversation.

"You're a great actress Victoria, but I'm not sure you're right for the role" Victoria tried out? My eyes slightly widened at the new information. I paused to see if I could hear the rest of it.

Victoria has starred in almost every single Degrassi play, she even has her own agent! So it's very surprising to hear that she wasn't even considered for the part. In fact, she probably would've been perfect for the role. What in the world was Eli thinking?

"Not right? You've got to be kidding me" Victoria's annoyed voice rang through the classroom. Everyone paused at what they were doing, interested in the unfolding conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I've already promised someone else the role. But I'm sure I could find you a minor role in the play"

By the look on her face, I could tell she was about to cause an even bigger scene than she already did.

"Uh Eli, could I talk to you outside? Privately?" I said awkwardly, mentally slapping myself in the process for not thinking before talking.

"Sure" He said, surpise evident on his face.

"Ms Oh, would it be alright if we went outside for a bit?" My face was almost pleading.

"Sure, just be back in time to present your topic" She was obviously relieved to see the situation calming down (did I also mention Victoria's parents were major donors for our school?).

Victoria flipped her long black hair, obviously annoyed at me as I walked past her.

As Eli and I exited out of the classroom, I could hear the other students immedieantly start whispering.

We walked in silence for a bit before turning to an empty storage room.

"What were you thinking?" My voice seemed to echoe in the small space.

"She just wasn't right for the part" he shrugged.

"Are you trying to kill the play? She's perfect for the role!" What can I say, I love theatre and I'd hate to see our school play suck just because someone didn't cast the right person. Though it puzzled me, Elli is an amazing director- he wasn't known to make poor casting choices.

"No, of course not! Victoria was amazing, but you audition for the lead of the play every single year. I thought if I kept the spot open, you would audition!"

"Why would you do that?" I asked dumbly.

He ignored my question and kept talking. "But when you didn't audition, and when you encouraged Karie to take the role. I just didn't know that to do!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to be angry he jepordized the success of the play or shocked that he did all that for..._for me._

We had a fairly casual to dysfunctional relationship when we were dating. There was always something wrong and I hated to admit it, but I had a fair part in the mutual ending of the relationship.

At this point he had wrapped him arms around my shoulder forcing me into an awkward hug.

"Have you taken your medication today?" I flinched slightly at how hard he hugged me. It'd make sense that he'd forgotten to take his medication for his bipolar disorder or if he tried to pull what he did last year with Imogen.

He again, ignored me. "I miss you, and I miss being able to call you my sister"

He's talking about us before we started dating. We've known each other for a while before his parents relocating him to degrassi (and mine following in suite many months later). In our youth, people would comment on our similar hair and eye color mistakening us as siblings and just for the heck of it, we use to play along.

"But... if I were to be your sister again, I wouldn't be able to do this" I pushed him back gently onto the floor, partially because his grip on me had become too tight.

He bearly registered his back making contact with the the cold tiles of the storage room, not breaking eye contact with me, even for a second.

I slowly lent down and brushed my pink lips against his pale neck, careful not to leave too large of a mark. When I was done, I tried to sit back up, but I found myself unable to. His left hand had found its way to the back of my head, forcing it to remain at the nape of his neck. Without missing a beat, he placed his lips on the left part of my exposed neck and not so gentley left a mark. Judging from how hard he sucked, I knew it was going to stay there for days, but luckily for me, my long hair brown hair would cover it.

We untangled ourselves from each other and made our way back to class. We didn't talk the whole way back. I stole a glance at him, but the emotionless expression on his face gave me no clues.

Everyone had been working with their partners on their presentation when we got back. Karie glared at me as I sat back down next to her. I'd probably receive more than just a glare if she's known what I said about Victoria to Eli back there.

"What took so long? While you were gone, Ms Oh pulled names out of an hat and we're the first to present!"

"No worries... I got this" I said absentmindedly, my eyes following Eli's retreating figure.

"Alright class! Quiet down, group number one, you're first to present." Ms Oh started to jot down a couple notes as Karie and I made our way up to the front of the class.

I spoke first hoping Karie would follor my lead. "We're going to talk to you guys about the positive impacts the net has on the youth today. Take me for example...

I don't know where Elli and I stand, but that's okay... because I need to figure some stuff out. Most people would think that what happened back in the storage room was a sign that we should get back together, but all it really proved was how disfunctional our relationship really was. As much as I hate to admit it, when I was with him, I always felt insecure. I though maybe I was the rebound after Clare _or something_. And in turn, he always thought I was going to leave him.

There were just _so_ many issues

So for now, I... no, we just need to figure some stuff out.

Besides, If two people are truly meant to be together, they'll find their way back to each other in the end.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! This takes place in their senior year (grade 12). The inspiration for this came to me in a dream. Last night, I was watching Degrassi and when I went to bed, I had a dream that there was an oc romantically involved with Elli. What happened in the story bascially sums up what happened in my dream (okay, so some things were added and some things were taken out... Victoria was Shakira in my dream =_=). I might make this into a series (going back to how they started, etc) depending on how good or bad this oneshot will be received (so let me know in a review!).

My Oc is very far from perfect (she doesn't even have a name yet!) and as you can see... she's insecure, selfish, and quite crazy herself- which is what I intended to do. Perfect match for Elli eh? ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review letting me know what you think!


End file.
